


Decorum

by Valkohai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Gen, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pink Pearl is White Pearl Theory, Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkohai/pseuds/Valkohai
Summary: “That’s was amazing Pearl!” Pink Diamond got out between fits of giggles. Pearl’s face managed to become a darker shade of red at the comment, but a small smile made its way onto her features. She may have failed at dancing, but she made her diamond happy. And that’s what mattered most, right?Right?





	Decorum

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write for shit, so I apologize if this is difficult to understand. Also, I don't know too much about White Diamond and White Pearl, I'm just going off using a bunch of theories I've read. Due to this, White Diamond and White Pearl may be a bit OOC.

_“Pearl, can you dance for me?”_

_“Yes, my diamond.” Pink Pearl responded, giving a small curtsy as she did so. She got herself in position, standing still for a few moments. Then, she started twirling and jumping and spinning. Pearl could hear her diamond make a delighted squeal as she danced. After a pirouette, Pearl got ready for her finishing move, a grand jeté. She made a running leap into the air. The sheer silk fabric of her dress flowing behind her. Pink Pearl closed her eyes, feeling a rush of wind hit her face; an elegant smile gracing her features._

_“Pearl, watch out!” Her diamond cried._

_Pearl’s eyes snapped open at her diamonds cry. She barely registered what was happening until she hit the ground, landing on her stomach. The impact had caused her head to jerk forward, smacking her nose into the pink, tiled floor. Pearl let out a pained groaned, muffled by the floor._

_“Pearl? Are you okay?” her diamond asked, reaching a gloved hand out to her. Pearl nodded and sat up, she didn’t want to worry her diamond. She stood up shakily, what had happened? She leaped into the air, doing a grand jeté and—oh. Pearl_ remembered, _she had gotten too caught up in the moment. So caught up, in fact, that she forgotten about actually landing._

_Pearl felt her cheeks heat up, turning her pastel pink skin to a dark rose. She couldn’t believe that she failed, in front of her diamond nonetheless! Pink Diamond deserved a perfect pearl, not a pearl that couldn’t even remember what she was doing!_

_Pink Pearl looked down in shame. She could feel her diamonds eyes staring at her, but she refused to meet them. Pearl was expecting to be scolded, maybe even shattered. After all, what pearl didn’t know how to dance? Instead, she heard giggling. Then that giggling turned into robust laughter. Pearl looked up at her diamond, nearly gasping at what she saw. Pink Diamond was knelt over laughing, clutching her stomach and waist. Pearl could’ve sworn that she saw tears build up in her eyes._

_“That’s was amazing Pearl!” Pink Diamond got out between fits of giggles. Pearl’s face managed to become a darker shade of red at the comment, but a small smile made its way onto her features. She may have failed at dancing, but she made her diamond happy. And that’s what mattered most, right?_

_Right?_

 

* * *

 

 

“Pearl, your presence is required.”

White Pearl opened her singular eye. She wanted to keep reminiscing, keep remembering how great things were back then; but her diamond needed her. She dismissed the old memory, as memories are thoughts. And thoughts are useless unless they help serve her diamond.

Pearl started towards the wall, phasing through it as if it was never there. Pearl glided to White Diamond’s throne room. Passing through chamber after chamber, each being the same bleak white. When Pearl finally reached the throne room, she was nearly blinded in the only eye she could see out of.

The light White Diamond radiated was garish, just looking in her direction put strain on White Pearl’s retinas.

“Ah, there you are. Go fetch Starlight, bring her to me.” White Diamond cooed, her lavish mantle spread out wide behind her. It made White Diamond seem taller than normal, but Pearl didn’t dare keep her diamond unanswered for too long.

“Right away, my diamond.” Pearl responded. She stood on en pointe, and glided backward. Gliding away from her diamond, and phasing through the glittering wall behind her. Once she was out of White Diamond’s sight, she put a bubble around herself. Letting it carry her to Pink Diamond.

On the way there, Pearl made an attempt to see through the opaque, gray effervesce that made up the bubble. But it proved to be fruitless, the only thing she could do was listen to the dozens of gems cheering for Pink Diamond’s return. Yet their cheers were muffled and diluted from inside the bubble.

Suddenly, the cheers from the gems came to an abrupt stop. That’s when Pearl knew she was close, they always stopped when they saw White Diamond’s Pearl.

Pearl took in a small breath, straightening her already perfect posture. Finally, the bubble had dissolved around her, displaying what Pearl immediately recognized as Pink Diamond’s ship. Even if Pearl could only see the top of it.

“Pink Diamond, your presence is required.” Pearl stated, her gray eye scanning over the sight in front of her. What Pearl saw surprised her, who would’ve thought that Yellow and Blue Diamond would arrive with Pink? Though, she guessed you would follow someone who was believed to be shattered for millennia’s. But Pearl didn’t recognize the batch of gems in front of the diamonds. A defective amethyst solider, a fusion, a native from Pink Diamond’s colony, and… Pink Pearl. White Pearl starred at the other pearl for a few moments, was she what Pink Diamond replaced her with?

Pearl immediately dismissed the thought, she shouldn’t dwell too long on the past. As it would hinder her ability to serve her current, radiant diamond.

She fixed her never-ending smile back onto her face. Even though it never faltered in the first place, Pearl just wanted to be sure that her mask didn’t wear out.

Pearl spotted Pink Diamond, she thought it was odd that she chose to disguise herself, yet Pearl would never dare question the choice of a diamond. Gliding over to her, Pearl put the bubble over both of them, slowly floating into the sky. She heard the muffled cries of the gems below them, shouting “Steven!” as they floated farther away from the ship. But Pearl’s ears acutely singled out the cry of Pink Pearl.

Even though Pearl knew somewhere in her mind that it was wrong, she couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of satisfaction. She already took her away from her diamond once, now Pearl gets to take her back. Even if she was just taking her to White Diamond. It made the constant smile on Pearl’s face a bit more sincere.

Eventually, the bubble came to a stop. Dissipating when they reached White Diamond’s throne room. White Pearl gave her former diamond one last look over. She didn’t think she could ever understand why she took such an odd form when her old one looked more diamond-like. But Pearl didn’t dare say that, instead, maintain her grace and decorum, Pearl glided backward. Phasing into the wall behind her.

She had successfully carried out her order, her presence was no longer needed. She phased through wall after wall, only stopping when she finally reached the room she rested in before.


End file.
